The present methods, devices, and systems relate generally to the field of surgical robotics, and more particularly to techniques for controlling movement of a slave manipulator by an operator controlling a master manipulator in a way that the motion of that slave manipulator can be presented via a display to the operator such that the displayed position of the slave manipulator is intuitive to the operator, regardless of the actual position and orientation of the slave manipulator. The present methods, devices, and systems also relate to force feedback systems. An example of a surgical robot that can be used in a procedure to which the present methods, devices, and systems relate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,155,316 (the “'316 patent”), which is incorporated by reference.